Miharu ch 1
by Coolysouthkid
Summary: A young boy learns his life is more then just playing video games  and  watching anime when he meets a new boy at school.


"**Miharu you're going to be late." A voice said behind a closed door. There was no respond from beyond the room. "Hurry up today is your first day of middle school." The voice said again. It belonged to old women. She was short and had short silver hair. "Fine." a voice said in the bedroom. A young boy who was no older than ten years old took the covers off from his body. He had wavy brunette hair with blue eyes. He slowly opened the bedroom door. "Can't I skip today?" he asked already knowing the answer. Miharu got his clothes on and went to eat some breakfast. "Joe is coming to walk with you to school." The old lady said with a smile. "Ok thanks grandma." Miharu said as he got his bag. "I'll see you after school." He told her before he left. "Have fun." Miharu's grandmother said to him. Miharu left his house and walked down the street. It was a bright sunny day. It was still summer so it was pretty hot out. "Man I would rather be swimming then going to school." He said with a sigh. "Hey bro whats up?" a voice called out. Miharu broke out of his daydream about being at the beach. "Oh Joe." Miharu said looking at his friend. Joe had long black hair and was always up to something sneaky. "So want to buy this dog?" Joe asked him. In Joe's hand was a small dalmation. "Um… what's with the dog?" Miharu asked. "Well I found it and now am selling it to anyone who wants it. Joe smiled. "Dude." Miharu sighed. You can't just sell everything you see. Especially when it's a living thing." Miharu grapped the dog and put on the ground. The little puppy ran off into someone's yard. "Dude not cool." Joe whined. "It's not cool to sell stuff when it's an animal that may have an owner." Miharu said as he walked off. "Dudeeeeee." Joe whined "And so begins the first day of middle school." Miharu said to himself. **

**The two made it to their school and went to their classroom. The two sat down and began talking to the other students about their summer vacation. After a few minutes a teacher walked into the classroom. "Hello students." Women said. She was around thirty years old. "I Ellen-sensei." she said with a smile. She picked up a pencil from the desk. "So let's get learning." She smiled as she spun the pencil trying to look cool. The pencil flew out of her hand and broke the window next to her. "Yikes." She said nervous of what would happen if someone higher up found out. "She is nuts." Miharu sighed and then laughed quietly. "Sorry I'm late." A voice said at the front of the class room. A boy with shaggy blonde hair stood in front of everyone. He wore jeans and a white shirt. "My name is Raimon Suki." He smiled at everyone. "Nice to meet you. Please take an empty seat while I...clean up." Ellen said pointing to the mess she had made. Raimon took a seat behind Miharu. "Hello there." The new boy said. "Hello." Miharu said to him. "I'm Joe" Joe said smiling at the new boy. "Excuse me but was I talking to you?" Raimon asked in a strange way. "Well no but I'm the coolest kid here so…" a pencil flew right at Joe. He dodged it but it left a hole in the wall. "Please refrain from talking." Raimon told Joe. "Since when did pencils become a deadly weapon?" Miharu asked himself a bit scared. "Let's talk at lunch ok now?" Raimon asked Miharu. "Sure." He told him. Once lunchtime came along Miharu sat down under a sakura tree eating his lunch. "Nice rice balls." He said as he began to eat them. "Hello." A voice said to him. Miharu looked up to see Raimon. "Oh hi." Miharu said. "Let's talk about you joining the club I'm in." "Wait what club?" Miharu asked confused. "Yes it's called Kokkyou Sukuinushi.*Frontier Saviors" He told Miharu. "Right…" Miharu said. "I'm not lieing. Raimon said. It's in room 308B after school today. Please come ok?" "Sure why not?" a sarcastic Miharu replied. "Great!" smiled Raimon not catching onto Miharu's sarcasm. "What's with this guy?" Miharu asked himself. The bell rang for the kids to go back to class. "See you this afternoon." Raimon smiled running off towards his class. Miharu sighed and went to his class. A few hours passed and Miharu was ready to go home. "Alright time to go home." He told himself as he dropped his pencil. "Damn it." He said as he ran after it. It rolled into a classroom. "Got it." He said picking it up. "So you made it." A voice said to him. "Crap." Miharu said looking at the classroom number. The sign read 308b. "Nice of you to come." Raimon smiled. "Off all the classrooms for it to roll into." Miharu sighed. "So I guess we can begin now." **

**A voice called out. A man who had to be twenty five walked into the room. He had long silver hair with black highlights. He was skinny but pretty tall. He wore glasses upon his face. "Wait Sui Sensei?" Miharu asked confused. "Oh you know him?" Raimon asked. "Yeah, he is my homeroom teacher." Miharu replied. "It's nice to see you Miharu." The man smiled. He walked up to the front of the room. "Now then the meaning of this club is to help others in need. "He told the two club members. Miharu was not really listening since he did not want to be there. Sui knew this a changed the direction of the convocation. "Miharu what if you could be the hero of your favorite video game." He smiled. "Wait what?" Miharu asked having his attention take a 180. "You could be like Sora from Kingdom Hearts of Satoshi from Pocket Monsters." Miharu was confused. "What do you mean sensei?" Before the sensei could finish a man was spotted on the next building's roof. "Get down!" Sui sensei yelled as he jumped over to Miharu tossing him to the ground. After the window was shot the man fled. "What was that?" Miharu asked. Sui looked at the window and saw the man was gone. "Ramon please takes Miharu to a far place ok?" he asked "Right." Smiled Raimon as he took Miharu by the arm and ran. "Time to find that killer." Sui said to himself as he jumped out the broken window. "Damn that was a close one." A man in black shouted. He man has a sniper under his jacket. "Time to make my escape." He aid running off. "What" he shouted as he fell over something. "What was that?" he said looking around. There he saw a leg coming out of a bush "Got you." A voice said. Out from the tree emerged Sui. "Aright what were you planning?" The man growled at Sui and took a pill from his pocket. "You will never find out." He said as he swallowed the pill. **

**Within seconds the man was dead. "I should call the paramedics. Sui said with a sigh knowing would get no information from a dead body. "What was that?" Miharu yelled at Raimon. "Don't scream please." Raimon told the boy. "Shut Up!" Don't tell me what to do!" Miharu yelled slapping the other boy across the face. "Hey you ok you two?" The two looked to see Sui sensei walking towards them. "Any luck?" Raimon asked. "He committed suicide before I could get any information." Sui sighed. "Alright just what is going on?" Miharu asked them both. "Well it's hard to explain." Sui told him. "I deserve to know. Some guy tried to kill me for no reason what the hell is going on!" Miharu yelled angrily at them both. "You know what? Forget it!" Miharu said running off. "Wait!" Sui shouted out after him. "So the man was after Miharu huh?" Raimon asked. "Yeah he was an assassin." Sui sighed. Let's go find Miharu." He said as they both ran towards the direction Miharu went. Miharu was running down the street as he tripped and fell. "Why me?" he cried. His tears fall to the ground. "It's not fair!" he said as his face was pressed against the cold, hard pavement. "Don't move." A voice said. **

**Miharu felt a knife close to his back. He was to out of it to even care. "Are you going to try to kill me next?" Miharu asked with no emotion in his voice. "I won't try, I will." The man said lifting the blade up and ready to go in for the kill. "Time to die." The man said with a smile as he brought the blade down to the young boy's back. "OW!" the man yelled before he did his deed. Sui came out of nowhere kicking the knife out of the man's hand. "You bastard!" the man yelled pulling out a gun but was quickly disarmed by Sui' swift movements. "Tell me who you are." Sui said to the man sharply. The man screamed and ran into the middle of the street. "Wait!" Sui shouted but it was too late. A car came out of nowhere hitting the man killing him instally. "What the hell?" a man said jumping out of his car and seeing a dead body. "Sui aimed the gun right at the man. "Go now!" Sui ordered. "Ok." The man said as he drove off quickly. Miharu got up gasping for air. "You ok?" Raimon asked offering him a hand. Miharu quickly slipped it away. "Leave me alone!" Miharu yelled at them both. He ran down the street going home. "Poor kid." Sui said wishing he could say something to make it all go away. **

**Miharu ran till he arrived at the bridge overlooking the river. "Damn it." He sighed as he leaned over the edge of the bridged trying to catch his breath. "What is going on today?" He closed his eyes trying to relax. As soon as he did though a man walked up behind him being very quiet. The man hid his breath as best as he could and used the side of his gun to knock Miharu on the back of his head. The boy quickly fell down as he was knocked out. "Good." The man said dragging him into a car and driving off. Sui and Raimon were getting ready to go home when Sui's phone rang. "Hello?" Sui answered. "I got the boy. Meet me at the old ware house at the end of near Shibuya station five o'clock. If you don't the boy dies." The man said and hung up. "Who was that?" Raimon asked. "How far are we from Shibuya station?" Sui asked him. ""About forty minutes." Raimon respond. "Sui got his keys. "Well he have to get there in twenty." He said running out the door towards his car. **


End file.
